Magi Sentai Runeranger
by BMKuro
Summary: Umbridge is possessed by a Dark Witch who was released from her imprisonment. Dumbledore must recruit 5 teenagers with attitude to fight this new threat and the resurrected Voldemort. Happens during Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

J.K. Rowling owns all the appearing characters, your soul, and all your base.

Umbridge is possessed by a Dark Witch who was sealed 5000 years ago, and Dumbledore must rally five teenagers (and more) with attitude to defeat said Dark Witch.

* * *

><p>Roles:<p>

Harry Potter: Black Phoenix Ranger

Neville Longbottom: Red Lion Ranger

Leanne (Hufflepuff roommate of Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott)(last name unknown but I'm giving her one): Yellow Badger Ranger

Lune Lovegood: Blue Eagle Ranger

Tracey Davis (One of Pansy Parkinson's Slytherin girls): Green Serpent Ranger

* * *

><p><strong>Magi Sentai Runeranger<strong>

The year is 1995.

"The Abomination has been released!" exclaimed the wise old wizard, albeit in an uncharacteristically panicked yelp. "Quick, Minerva, to fight this terror, I need you to get me five teenagers with attitude!"

The much younger-but-still-quite-old-but-still-in-her-prime-thank-you-very-much Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts just looked at him with her left eyebrow raised. She thought that this was due to the new 'telivision' that Dumbledore recently obtained and just sighed, knowing that she had to humor him if she wanted to keep her job. "Albus, what do you mean?"

"The Abomination! With a Capital A! A! B! O…"

"I know how to spell abomination, thank you, Albus, but whoever is…"

"Not 'abomination', Minerva, but 'Abomination! The Dark Witch that was sealed on the moon 5000 years ago!" Dumbledore corrected her. Minerva was rightly confused; there were barely any records on this so called newly resurrected threa-

"There are no records on her to prevent some blithering idiot from foolishly trying to resurrect her!" Dumbledore interrupted her train of thought, clearly knowing what was on her mind. Then he proceeded to open a drawer out of his massive desk, shoved his head into it, muttered something, and everything behind him vanished to reveal a long, empty, stone passage with a light shining at the end.

"Thankfully, I am always prepared. Not as prepared as I am for Tom's antics, mind you, but it never hurts to be on the safe side of things," Dumbledore said. He looked at Minerva and his eyes gestured towards the passage. "Well, come on, then," he instructed. Minerva just had her mouth open the entire time.

"Albus, if she's such a high level threat, why would you want to get teen…"

"They are the most resistant to her evil, due to being in their own head most of the time," Dumbledore explained. "What with body image issues, relationship drama, and trying to find one's place in life and the like."

Minerva thought that was unlikely but felt that Dumbledore actually had no clue and just told her that so she wouldn't question him further, so she perished the thought. She recently gave up trying to figure the old wizard out and just went along with his plans, always expecting the worst to happen, to lessen the effect of the eventual stress his antics would give her.

They walked through the corridor and came out in a massive, brightly lit room, which was strange because the only lights she saw in the room are torches flying around the ceiling. Each of the pentagonal room's four walls are colored with the main house colors: red, blue, green, and yellow. As soon as they entered the room, a black painted wall appeared behind them. On each wall there are several tables lined up with a stack of on top. Each table was also covered with parchment containing glowing dots on them that blinked. The middle of the room was wood-floored and looked quite smooth, although there are several scorch marks and several obvious repair marks. Right in front of the duo, there was a large podium that was the width of two people.

"This place is very nice and all Albus, but what about…"

"So, Minerva, who do you think would be a good candidate in the fight against pure evil?" Dumbledore asked her with a smile. She was getting kind of peeved at Dumbledore knowing what she's thinking all the time.

Minerva had a list of people in mind, but before she could say anything, Dumbledore said to her, "And make sure that they fit the colors of the uniforms they'll be wearing!" A series of tubes appeared in the middle of the room with what appears to be sleek, rubbery, tights, each with a helmet and cape. And they were colourful. Minerva thought no one would be caught dead wearing that get-up, but then remembered who she was talking to, slapped her forehead, and began to recite the list of names.

**Red Lion Ranger – Longbottom house**

A tall and slightly chubby brunette hid between the large coniferous trees in his family's massive greenhouse. It was the only place he can find solace at home from his, although he loves her very much, the lord bless her soul, BATSHIT grandmother. Why is he hiding, you may ask?

Well, he was helping his house elf Yuri wash dishes. After having spent a few hours being lectured by Hermione on the importance of abolishing slave trade, he could never look at the poor little elf the same way again. Yuri, however, was an understanding house elf, and he understood that his masters may not give him gifts should they want to keep his services. So Neville was instructed by Hermione to 'absentmindedly' leave things and mention that no one is going to need them. Yuri is now accustomed to wearing a butler uniform he saw Muggle servants wear once, which he saw during an errand. However, as much as Yuri and Neville liked each other, neither of the two would ever dare cross Neville's grandma.

Which leads to our Griffyndor's predicament. See, Neville is a well known klutz. He apparently forgot that one of the dishes he was washing was a prized family heirloom (it was on top of the fireplace for some reason, and looked quite runty and looked like it had pieces of food on it, not knowing those 'pieces of food' are actually part of its design), and as soon as his grandma saw how roughly he was treating it, she screamed in anger. Neville dropped the plate in shock, which made his grandma scream even louder. Then she started yelling at him. Then she let him go. Then she became angry again, apparently forgetting that she already yelled at Neville earlier, and chased after him again. Neville just ran to the greenhouse, hoping that she'd go away, calm down, and be able to talk like a civilized human being again. Unfortunately, a letter dropped from the top of the greenhouse ceiling, breaking the glass on the top of the structure. No owls, no nothing, just a letter. It homed in on Neville's location, and opened itself.

"Hello there, Neville, I hope this isn't a bad time," a moving picture of Dumbledore said to him. Neville can tell his face is losing color as he can hear his grandma moving towards his location. Dumbledore continued anyways, "but I'd like you to come to Hogwarts as possible, as there's something I require your assistance with. Hello there, Madame Longbottom, I hope you don't mind me taking Neville a few weeks earlier than usual."

**Yellow Badger Ranger – the Badger and Snake Cafe**

At an establishment run by a married Hufflepuff and Slytherin couple who are all lovey dovey with each other, the atmosphere can feel a bit awkward when the customers from the two houses dine there. Despite their animosity, there has never been a fight at this restaurant and it somehow has stayed in business for years, even having a few branches around the wizarding world, as well as a Muggle world branch that is commonly referred to 'that place where you eat stuff that people don't normally eat.'

Susan Bones, a slightly chubby but still within acceptable realms of being attractive girl, (who totally does NOT have body image issues, oh who am I kidding, she secretly dumps some of the food she eats to her dog who is probably going to have a stroke soon, and secretly casts a quieting charm at night so people wouldn't hear her cry or gag) is sitting down with her roommates at this restaurant. She has a small plate of fried sweet and sour batter spider, worriedly thinking about how many more calories this will add to her daily intake and oh god she should have gone jogging earlier today instead of eating that super delicious chocolate cake. Those extra pounds she gained during summer break where she should have been outside playing sports didn't help either.

Hannah Abbott, a skinny blonde with a GIANT SHINING FOREHEAD, sat happily with her friends, chomping down on deep fried chicken legs. Although lacking confidence in her studies, the one thing she is proud of is how she somehow never gains any weight no matter how much she eats. Susan would longingly look at Hannah, envying her friend's eating habits, but Hannah would often be too busy wolfing food down to notice. Hannah is in an EXTREMELY good mood, and is very quickly jotting letter after letter with her right hand while holding a chicken thigh in her left. She recently earned herself Earnie Macmillan as a boyfriend, as the two bonded together over the summer break. They have been writing each other non-stop recently.

And watching all this (and knowing what her friends are thinking because she's used to listening to them complain to her) is one of their other roommates, Leanne, who has a fireox brisket curry in front of her, and who is always sorely PISSED that no one can ever remember her last name. Seriously, Moonchovkonovaansky isn't such a hard name to pronounce. The quiet, slightly tanned, black haired teen just came back from quidditch practice with her friend Katie Bell, who kept on saying that she should get a haircut like Hannah because those bangs really get in the way and you can never see those Bludgers coming and Leanne mentally smacked herself for never listening to Katie about this one advice because BLOODY HELL THOSE BLUDGERS HURT. Seriously, they're 15 year old girls, not knights in training. She doesn't like to tie her bangs up either because it shows her slightly receding hairline, which she blames on the stress caused by her friends' antics. She drank her chilled sweet coffee quietly while smiling. Although they sometimes frustrate her, watching her friends is always good entertainment. She was thinking about a frustrating letter she got earlier which came perilously close to chopping her ear off. It was from the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Hello Miss Moonchok…Moonechoke…Moonchocolate…Leanne," Dumbledore stuttered, "There is an urgent matter I require your assistance with, and I will send someone to pick you up to Hogwarts by sunset this Friday. I hope you will have finished packing by then." Sheesh, if he wanted her help, he should at least be able to say her last name.

**Blue Eagle Ranger – Lovegood residence **

"So Luna," Xenophillius began questioning his daughter, "you say Dumbledore sent you a letter, with absolutely no details whatsoever, demanding that you get ready to go to Hogwarts as soon as possible and that someone will come pick you up on Friday."

The blank-faced blonde nodded. She's in one of her unusually sleepy moods today, and isn't much of a conversationalist. For a Ravenclaw, she's an exceptional case in that she's almost always thinking about something very deeply, to the point that she can do routine functions such as eating, going to the toilet, and even studying while not paying attention to what she's doing, all while retaining good grades. One wonders how a stray Thestral has not run her over yet.

"Ok, you can go! I like Dumbledore, and that's good enough reason to trust him," Mr. Lovegood said uncharacteristically, hoping to get his daughter's attention. Luna just nodded again and told him she's going to get packing. Xenophillius facepalmed. He's actually extremely worried about the letter. What if it's a trap, what if someone's trying to blackmail him, what if Luna gets into an 'accident' on the way…you know, typical paranoid conspiracy theorist thoughts.

**Green Serpent Ranger – Davis Residence **

Being a Pureblood has its perks, such as being filthy rich, having the unconditional respect of your (Slytherin) peers, and sexy good looks. On the other hand, Tracey's not allowed to: 1) associate herself with Muggles no matter how hot they are, 2) not allowed to act weak or 'uncool', 3) must stick with other purebloods and act as if condemning those purebloods who sympathize with muggle-borns, and 4) have nothing Muggle associated be in her possession. Tracey has broken unspoken Slytherin girl rules 1,2, and 4 as soon as she saw a poster of Brad Pitt.

The beautiful brunette is hiding in a secret hammerspace compartment of her expensive clothing wardrobe, hidden in the back, behind all the mink coats. In the room was an electrical generator, various CD's, a CD player, a TV, and several posters of famous Muggle stars as well as Gilderoy Lockhart and other wizarding world heartthrobs. If only her parents could see her now, Tracey thought mischievously. Obsessing over boys was a BIG no-no; if you wanted to be on the top of the social ladder, you want the boys to be obsessing over YOU. Tracey mused, sod that thought, as she looked dreamily into an obviously faked picture of Lockhart flexing his pectoral muscles. Her bliss, however, was interrupted by a letter whizzing past her right ear and into the wall above her TV.

She slowly looked outside to find that no one was there. Scared that someone found her secret compartment, she opened the letter, and to her surprise, the face of the headmaster of Hogwarts. "Hello Miss Davis. I hope I am not interrupting anything," he said to her. Tracey rolled her eyes. "However, before you discard this message (how did he know I was going to do that? Tracey thought) I need you to listen to me. There's an urgent matter at Hogwarts and I require your assistance. Someone will pick you up on Friday to bring you to school and I trust you'll have your things packed by then. In return, no one will know about the secret compartment full of Muggle goods hidden in your wardrobe, and I will even provide you a secret room for such activities at Hogwarts."

Tracey just looked at the later with her mouth agape before finally realizing that while she didn't know what was going on, she had no choice in the matter.

"What," she said flatly. "I've just been blackmailed by the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

**Black Phoenix Ranger - The Burrow**

"OH. MY. GAAAAAAAWD!" Ron screamed.

He was just going to get Ginny and Harry for dinner, but he couldn't find Ginny in her room. He just shrugged his shoulders, then went to get Harry, who was rooming with him for the night before they go the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Guess what he found in his room?

Short version, Harry got a black eye, Ginny is PISSED at Ron, Ron's bed is in the backyard and on fire, and Ron cried a lot.

Long version, Ron walked into his room to find Harry and Ginny playing with strange 'eelectronic' Muggle toys called 'Game Boys.' Only it turns out they weren't playing anymore, the Game Boys aren't supposed to be on fire, and that was because of a magic item they used to restore power to the batteries. Ginny and Harry were panicking, and Ron, trying to be a good big brother, tried a water emitting item of Fred and George's to reduce the fire. However, he didn't know what the item actually did, see, because Ron is not good at paying attention to those kinds of things. The item burst forth with water, but the magical water caused the GameBoys to start emitting sparks. Realizing that was not a good sign, Harry and Ginny dropped the toys onto Ron's Bed, and dived the hell away from it. Harry wasn't so lucky as his face dived into a spherical knob on the top of Ron's chair. Ginny dragged Ron down to the floor as the Game Boys exploded and shrapnel flew everywhere, striking the teens. The remains dropped onto Ron's bed and set it on fire. As soon as they recovered, Harry and Ginny wordlessly nodded at each other, grabbed Ron's mattress, and threw it out the window. Ron, visibly surprised, sat on his butt with his mouth agape and started looking panicked. Ginny then looked down and saw Ron's stash of Muggle… 'books'. Disgusted, she picked up the stash, and threw them onto the burning remains of Ron's bed outside. Ron, panicking, tried to grab his stash as it flew out the window and he accidentally kicked Ginny in the jaw as he leaped out the window, only being stopped by Harry holding him at the waist.

"Ginny, did I ever mention you could be quite scary?" Ron complained. Ginny just shot him a look that said shut-up-if-you-don't-want-mom-to-find-out-you-pervert. The Boy Who Lived just smiled at them on the side.

Suddenly, a letter came in through the window and embedded itself onto the wall beside Harry. It was so sudden Harry spat out the butterbeer he was drinking…which landed in Ron's face. Well, a letter came in. Just a letter. No owl, no magical animal, just a letter, embedded into the wall beside Harry's face like a ninja throwing star. Understandably surprised and scared, Harry gingerly picked it out of the wall (it was quite difficult, the letter was stuck quite hard in the cement somehow), and opened it. The letter revealed a moving photo of Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, I apologize for the manner in which this letter was delivered to you (Ron nodded while he wiped spit off his face) but there is an urgent matter I need you to attend to. As soon as you get acquainted with the Order of the Phoenix, you will be taken to Hogwarts immediately after."

Then the letter disappeared. Ron and Ginny just had blank looks on their faces. Then Ron asked the other two, "So…what about us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong>

Tracey: Hey Moonchov…Mooncho…Yellow, how bout a little help here?

Leanne: Oh, so we're using our colors now just because NO ONE CAN PRONOUNCE MY NAME?

Harry: Oh no, Leanne, we're doing it to protect our identities. Right guys? RIGHT?

Neville: Uh yeah, totally, Har…Black.

Luna: Don't worry if they're not admitting it, Yellow, at least those fans who fantasize about us wearing skintight suits won't be undressing you with their minds because they won't know it's you.

Everyone else: _(grimace)_

Luna: What?

**Please review, kind ladies and gentlemen.**


	2. Chapter 2

All characters, magic spells, your life, your soulmate, etc, etc, are possessions of JK Rowling.

Also appearing in this fic:

Ryuuchi Naruhodo, or Phoenix Wright of Ace Attorney fame, owned by Capcom.

**In the last Episode of Magi Sentai Runeranger:**

Dumbledore detected the revival of a Dark Witch, and sent super secret letters to 5 teenagers to become his colorfully costumed fighting force against this new threat. They are Gryffindors Harry Potter (Black) and Neville Longbottom (Red), Hufflepuff Leanne Moonchovkonovaansky (Yellow), Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood (Blue), and Slytherin Tracey Davis (Green).

**Magi Sentai Runeranger**

**Episode 2: We're WHAT now?**

Harry wondered how angry Dudley would be when the fat boy finds out his GameBoys are gone.

**Ministry of Magic – Umbridge's office**

_Ladida, ladida,_ the toady old-hey-stop-calling-all-middle-aged-women-old-we're-still-in-our-prime-we're-just-not-in-the-dating-game-now woman hummed. She was happily stamping imprisonment and execution papers for those filthy half-breeds. Centaur head goes plop, little old half-goblin goes Azkaban, half-giant to community service…_No that wasn't harsh enough, he clearly needs some jail time_, she thought , so she put that one on the pile of papers that was marked 'to be revised for truer justice.'

"I like how you think," a disembodied voice said beside her, which made Umbridge flip out and throw her stamp into the air and start screaming DEMONS DEMONS. However, she quickly gained her composure, expertly readied her wand in front of her, walked into a corner of her disgustingly pink room, only to find no one there.

"You can't see me, silly," said the voice again. "But we can work together. You want a world empty of your 'filthy half-breeds?' I can give you that…"

"Hey…that sounds good, but…" Umbridge said with a shaky voice, but stopped short. "But I can't do anything without a body, so I'll take yours. I'm just going to move your goals along at a much faster rate, my dear," said Umbridge's voice. However, it's clearly the evil thing possessing her, as it lacked the fake cutesy sweetness that is almost ever-present in Umbridge's voice.

**Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The old wizard Albus Dumbledore rubbed his hands together like a boy who just received a new toy from daddy after doing something really good. The twinkle in his eyes is glowing at full force today. Minerva McGonagall put her hand to her forehead in exasperation for the xth time today. On this Friday at sunset, the carefully chosen 'teenagers with attitude' would be arriving at Hogwarts to be briefed upon the new threat.

_We'll be putting children in danger. Oh lord, I'm going to train child soldiers, this is illegal, I'm going to Azkaban for this_…was going through Minerva's mind.

_I wonder if Harry likes black. He's the only one not in a house color. Ah well, we shall see, we shall see. I'm in the mood for a chocolate frog now_…Albus thought. Then he remembered that Harry had to go to court today. Well, he'll pick Harry up right after the court is adjourned. _Honestly, the Ministry is punishing him for an act of heroism! Well, we'll see how they like it when they find out that Harry is now above the law!_

**Ministry of Magic Building, Court of Law**

Mr. Naruhodo was the best attorney Dumbledore could find on such short notice. The headmaster decided to play fair and that it's actually in his best interests to keep Harry's above-the-lawness-since-he's-part-of-a-secret-military-organization-now a secret.

"OBJECTION!" hollered the Japanese wizard, who pointed his finger at the judge presiding the hearing of Harry Potter. This proceeded to cause everyone to stare at him with mouths agape, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"The wand check, as well as testimony given here by Mrs. Figg, 'that boy was protecting that muggle from a Dementor by using a Patronus, which you saw bloody well he could pull off magnificently,' as well as the… 'victim's' own confession, 'that bright stag hurt like a mother, bugger kept me away from having me snacktime' that Harry Potter is clearly operating under an emergency case and was therefore free to use magic to protect Muggles from harm, which under Section 100, Muggle affairs, Bylaw 005, takes priority over keeping the existence of magic secret, as the Muggle could simply be Obliviated! TAKE THAT!" he yelled and pointed to the prosecutor, who was so taken aback that his toupee flew off his head, spun 3780 degrees in midair, and landed exactly halfway turned on his head. The Japanese wizard wondered how this stupid court even allowed a Dementor to testify against the defendant. He chalked it up to the incompetence of the law and vowed to one day get the system fixed.

"Thank you very much, Mister Naruhodo," the Boy Who Lived said gratefully to the lawyer, with a relieved smile on his face. "I'm not sure that's how a court proceeding normally goes, but all's well that ends well, eh?"

"Well then, Harry shall we get going?" Dumbledore invited Harry towards the massive double doors of the courthouse. "Mr. Naruhodo, I am very grateful to you, but I'm afraid we must be going. You will find your payment already in your bank account."

With that, Dumbledore and Harry apparated to the Whomping Willow. Then they flew away immediately from it because, seriously, that thing hurts. Why they apparated there is a mystery, to which Dumbledore said, "I'm getting to old for this." Harry thought that Dumbledore did it on purpose just because he wanted to say that line. Must be because Dumbledore had recently gotten a television, and probably a VCD player.

**Hogwarts, School of Witchraft and… you know what, let's just call it Hogwarts. It's sunset now. They're at the courtyard.**

"Luna, how are you?" Neville asked his Ravenclaw friend as soon as he saw her upon reaching Hogwarts. He waved at her, but with the hand that was holding onto his bookbag, resulting in him dropping it on his foot. "Ouch," he muttered. Luna was jolted out of her usual business of staring off into space by the action.

"Oh hello Neville, I didn't notice you arrived," Luna said in her soft, childlike voice. "I've been great, thank you, how's your toad?" she asked. Neville was disappointed that she was more worried about Trevor than him, but let it slide since this was part of her normal behaviour. "I hope you were not troubled by grumplumps."

Neville then realized that Luna was barefoot. He asked her about it, but she gave a vague explanation about the stars saying that wearing things on your feet are bad for your luck today which Neville barely listened to as he just saw the most gorgeous girl arrive on scene. He remembered that the beautiful girl was from Slytherin and is named Tracey Davis, and sighed. And beside her, walked a rather somber looking girl, who Neville sort of remembers as being friends with Hannah and Susan. "Neville, you're a nargle magnet at the moment..." Luna said, but Neville just stared at Tracey. Puberty does wonderful things to a girl, doesn't it?

Then suddenly, Dumbledore and Harry crashlanded into the ground in between the two pairs, sending dirt into everyone's faces.

"Please never do that again, Professor," Harry groaned, dusting himself off. Unlike the student, Dumbledore effortlessly got up without a speck of dust on his robes. "Oh come on that's not fair; you've got to teach that to me sometime," Harry said.

"In due time, Harry. Now, boys and girls, please follow me, the matter at hand is MOST URGENT!" Dumbledore said, emphasizing 'most urgent' to get their attention. Then he walked at a brisk pace towards his office. The students immediately followed him in a line behind Harry instinctively under the headmaster's command. They barely had time to greet each other, or in Tracey's case, act like a libby towards the other three. However, they realized that at this moment, the Headmaster isn't acting insane like he normally is, and decided to do the introductions and bullying later.

Dumbledore stopped in front of the gargoyle statue that guards the doorway to his office. He yelled, "We are the knights of Ni!" and the stone gargoyle started spinning upwards, becoming a spiral stone escalator that turned upwards to the door of his office. Then Dumbledore said, "Come with me if you want to live," to which Harry and surprisingly Tracey groaned. Harry looked at Tracey, but decided to drop it and follow Dumbledore who continued briskly walking up the stairs, and into the secret room behind Dumbledore's office.

**Secret Room Behind Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore instructed the five to stand in front of the podium as he himself stood behind it and began his speech. "Tracey Davis, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Leanne Moonchokonowonolomosky, Harry Potter," he said, addressing the teens. Leanne sighed at the xth time someone mispronounced her name, but hey, she's almost used to it now. Almost. "Welcome," Dumbledore said, pausing for dramatic effect while gesturing around the room, "to the Runecave."

**Secret Room Behind Dumbledore's Office, AKA the Runecave**

_He loves the Muggle shows too_, Tracey thought. _Well, I CAN confide in him since he already knows right? Maybe we might like the same actors and shows! Though for entirely different reasons…_

_Well this is all very pretty, but seriously what are we doing? I want to sleep already, those Bludgers from yesterday really hurt, and why oh why didn't I ask for medical attention earlier_, Leanne thought.

_3.14159_..., thought Luna. _I wonder what this number is, it just seemed so curious and so perfect…_

_Maybe he's teaching us something new, since he DID say he needed our help, _Neville thought, but was a bit worried about WHAT it was since there are very few things the five of them could do that the old over-accomplished wizard could not.

Harry was calm, because he's used to the Headmaster's eccentricities. However, he realized the seriousness of the situation as soon as he saw the Headmaster retain his sober face. Dumbledore almost never makes that face. He only had that face on when Cedric died and Voldemort came back a few months ago. Harry waited for the bad news.

"So, here's the bad news," Dumbledore said, and Harry lost his balance a little. "An old evil Dark Witch known only as the Abomination was sealed 5000 years ago on the moon. Voldemort's (everyone but Harry and Luna winced) resurrection released a wave of evil so strong it broke her seal, which admittedly got kind of weak because no one bothered to keep an eye on it…and because it was heavily classified information, which only the likes of James Bond would know about." At the confused looks of Leanne, Neville, and Tracey's obviously faked quizzical look that no one bothered to question, as well as Luna's blank stare, Harry simply explained, "Fictional Muggle secret agent."

"As I don't know what actually transpired, I shall give you a rendition of what I thought actually happened," Dumbledore said, and an image appeared behind the black wall behind him.

"AAAAH! After 10000 years I'm free! Time to conquer earth!" a witch in a hammy, throaty voice exclaimed, while rock music played in the background. The image then pans to earth, where a floating white face appeared on a tube and commanded a robot to gather a team of teenagers with attitude. At this point Dumbledore giddily pointed to the five young magic users. The students all stood with their mouths open. They seem to be doing that a lot lately.

After the whole Power Rangers intro was over, Dumbledore said, "The Abomination was sealed for 5000 years, not 10000 mind you, but you get the picture. Any questions?"

"Yes, headmaster," Tracey began hesitantly, trying to piece together what just happened. "So…our villain is an incredibly powerful yet overly theatrical, single minded, and therefore incompetent witch, so you're giving us a chance at some extra house points early on in the year if we find her and beat her up?" She was definitely hoping that was the case, but in her head, she knew it wouldn't be true. There were two Gryffindors so the competition wouldn't be fair, but the old wizard's smile and shaking of his head brought to her mind the worst of possibilities. Then she realized that she let slip again that she knew about a Muggle show, to which Harry smiled at her with a raised eyebrow. Tracey inwardly slapped herself.

"So, the bad news is, an old evil is revived," Harry took over, "and we're the teenagers with attitude that you wanted to collect to fight her…while wearing color coded uniforms to protect our identities."

"Precisely Harry my boy!" Dumbledore said joyfully. Then five tubes appeared behind the students showing their uniforms. All of them except Luna became bug-eyed at the sight of the battle uniforms. Leanne blushed as she realized that she was going to wear one of those body-fitting suits. Neville drooled at the thought of seeing Tracey wearing one of those suits. Luna was looking at them, like a baby who found a new concept and wanted to try it out. Tracey pretended to be dumbfounded but was inside secretly very giddy at the thought of becoming a superheroine. Harry felt embarrassed just thinking about wearing them. So he asked Dumbledore, "What's the good news, professor?"

"Those are the good news, Harry," Dumbledore said, who pointed at the suits with a completely serious smile on his face. Harry sighed inwardly.

"Now, I will give your wands the enchanting item that will allow you to transform. You will keep your wand on you at all times in case of emergency. Of course, you are advised to keep your identity secret. Wouldn't want people mobbing you with their questions, or the Ministry to come after you for leaking a global secret, you see," Dumbledore explained. Again with the completely serious tone of voice that no normal person should have while uttering that last statement.

Dumbledore instructed the five to raise their wands up above their heads. Five small jewels popped out of the podium and attached themselves onto the student's wands. For Harry it was obsidian, for Neville a Ruby, Tracey's emerald, Luna's sapphire, and Leanne's a topaz.

"Now, students…Become the Heroic!" Dumbledore yelled. Suddenly, the students became possessed by something.

"Magias Rangerus!" the five teens shouted, pointing their wands into the air above them again. A magic circle appeared from atop of them and quickly slid down their bodies, enveloping them in their respective colored light as it went down. In case you're wondering what black light looks like, Harry was covered with a very dark red energy, not pure black light. Then another circle appeared, slid down their bodies and removed the lights. Now the students were wearing their uniforms, which disappeared from the tubes behind them.

They now wore a waist-length cloak that covered their shoulders and front. Under the cloak, on the chest, is the team's insignia, which was a triangle with a circle inside, which had a line cutting the circle in half, and is also lined up with the tip of the triangle. From the tips of their shoulders, a thin gold line went down to their boots on the side of the uniform. There were two lines in front as well. They each had a shiny silver belt with a holster for their wands. Everyone's was on their right side, except for Tracey's, because she was left-handed. Harry's and Neville's suits covered their whole body, but the girls' tops only went down to where a miniskirt would normally cover. Under their suit-skirts were white tights made of the same material as the suit. Besides their colors, their only distinguishing features were their helmets. Neville's looked like his helmet had a mane, and a lion's snout as well as eyes were on his helmet's forehead, with the lion's mouth being the location of Neville's visor. Harry's helmet reminded him of Fawkes, the phoenix, but instead of a little tuft of feather in the middle of the back of his head, he had two little black tufts of on the side of his helmet, which made it look more like a Hyppogriff's head. The beak is where his visor is located. Harry noticed that the visors are located where the mouths of the animals are, which made him feel like they were getting eaten by the stuffy helmets. Leanne's helmet was based on a badger, so it had cute round ear-like protrusions on the side of it. Luna's helmet was an eagle, and it was almost identical to his except it was rounder at the beak and the back of the head. Tracey's was a serpent, so it was smooth all over, with the snake's fangs extending into the visor area and the snake's snout a few inches above where her eyebrows would be.

"Potter," Tracey said, "you're the black ranger."

"So I am."

"Isn't it a bad sign? You're the supposed hero that killed a Dark Lord, after all. Is this a sign of your turning to the dark side?"

"So what color am I supposed to be?" Harry asked her. He wanted to make sure of something.

"Since you're the hero, shouldn't you be the red one then?"

"Why does the red one have to be the hero?"

"Oh you should know, you've watched the shows, the red one's always…the…"Tracey stopped herself and again smacked herself in the head mentally.

Harry smiled. He didn't know a pureblood Slytherin girl would even bother with Muggle things. "Well, although I can't prove anything, no I'm not changing sides or anything..."

Tracey looked thankful that he didn't press the point any further, though Harry noticed that the others were looking at Tracey with their heads cocked to the side. They were, however, more worried about Harry's ambiguous joke and Dumbledore.

"Now, although it's late in the day," Dumbledore began, "we will begin your training. All of you, wands out, and try to disarm me."

**30 minutes later**

"Honestly Professor," Harry wheezed, "Even with these suits, don't you think it's a little bit unfair that 4 fifteen year olds and a fourteen year old have to spar with the strongest living wizard of the time?"

"Ah, but Harry, the Abomination waits for no one," Dumbledore said happily, wordlessly throwing bolts of energy everywhere. Harry noted that he needed to learn how to do that, and fast. Even with his suit enhancing his reflexes and magic power, he could barely deflect the blasts on time. "And Harry, please, you're a team, teamwork is the key here!"

Harry looked around to see his 'teammates' lying on the ground groaning. Well, he's the Quidditch star, he's led a couple of practice sessions, how hard could rallying his teammates to defeating the most powerful wizard of the time in a duel be? Harry also couldn't believe he thought that with a straight face.

"All right, ladies and gentleman, we have to do this or we'll never be able to get our sleep," Harry said to the rest of the team. "We can't just brute force it; we need a strategy."

Dumbledore was not even sweating and just smiling, and the ever present twinkle in his eyes shined at full force. This may be the first time Harry wanted to punch the wise old wizard in the face. _At least he's giving us time to regroup,_ Harry thought.

"Davis!" Harry yelled. That woke up the Slytherin girl.

"Neville!"

"Luna!"

"Mooncho…Moon…Yellow!"

"Oh, so we're using code names now since you can't pronounce my name?" Leanne asked him in a peeved tone.

"Uh…well, yes," Harry said apologetically. "But I think we'll have to eventually use our colors, right? Protecting our identity and all that."

"Good point, Potter," Leanne said, pouting under her helmet. Harry wondered how he could know that without being able to see under her visor.

"Call me Black, please," Harry said. Sirius might not be too happy to hear that Harry has taken his godfather's infamous family name, but he didn't really have any choice on the color of his uniform.

"Red! I'll go around his left, you go around his right; ladies, give us cover fire!" Harry instructed. Harry also quickly realized that the girls had no aim whatsoever. They managed to shoot some hexes which thankfully at least went towards Dumbledore. He managed to whisk them away easily, but the girls kept on flailing their wands at him. _Mental note, have them learn offensive spells_. That was Harry's last thought as he saw a giant fireball running into his face.


End file.
